


车

by weave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weave/pseuds/weave
Summary: 无魔法世界现代paro/LVSS





	车

**Author's Note:**

> 小破车，第一次撸肉。  
如有不妥，敬请见谅。

背景设置，v殿没落英国贵族之后，金融天才，白手起家，创建一大财团，但是因为早年太拼，一直有头疼的毛病。西弗，和v殿同大学，医药系学生，痴迷医药研究，年轻的医药大师，毕业后留校做教授。v殿被大学邀请参见百年校庆，在校园偶遇教授，并且经历一系列事情，请教授做了他的私人医生，最后把人拐上床。这里的时间点是两人已经很熟，v殿捅破窗户纸，睡到清du纯she小学弟。  
（小白设定，只是为车）  
——————————————————————————————  
Voldemort穿着宽大的睡袍，坐在沙发上，眼神注视着变化莫测的城市，阳刚刚下了地平线。软风从巨大的落地窗溜进房间，一阵一阵地吹上人面，怪痒痒的。泰晤士河的浊水幻成了金绿色，轻轻地，悄悄地，向东流去。为了俯瞰这座城市，他付出了过多的代价，可是现在他的心思并不在此。  
浴室哗啦啦的流水声足以让这个男人心猿意马，Voldemort摩挲着自己拇指上的扳指，无声的笑了，真是栽了，栽在个小朋友身上。  
“Voldy，我现在开始帮你按摩吗？”Severus的头发沾了水汽乖顺的贴着脸颊的样子意外的有些乖巧。  
Voldemort不知道他是真不懂，还是在和自己装愣，他一个身价过百亿的金融巨鳄坐以洁癖这种搞笑的借口，要求自己的私人医生先洗了澡再进行治疗，而本人就坐在外面浪费光影的等他，这是想要治疗的样子吗？  
“来。”Voldemort说起话总是要比思想里严肃很多的，但压抑的情欲扰的这说出来的词都带着过电的感觉。  
Severus戴上医用的手套，沾了按摩的药剂，看着Voldemort，不知道用什么姿势下手——Voldemort坐的是紧靠着墙壁的单人沙发。Severus只好坐在单人沙发一边的扶手上，伸手去按摩Voldement的太阳穴，这个侧身的动作难以保持平衡，以至于Severus没法全神投入进按摩，但就是这样，他也还是因为这个动作跌进了Voldment的怀里。  
“抱歉，Mr……”  
“不用那么生疏，是我今天选的位置不对。”Voldement由着刚才的姿势光明正大地看了半晌Severus的侧颜，这会儿心情正不错，完全不想听生疏的语言。  
那你倒是换个位置啊，假设你没有因为头疼而疼坏脑袋的话。Severus皮笑肉不笑地想爬起来继续按。  
“就这样吧。”Voldement把人扯上单人沙发，双腿跪在他腿的两侧，脸近乎于贴在他的脸上，“继续。”  
Severus终于觉出了一点不对味，但是看在Voldment很支持他的研究，而且给了他的研究多笔研究资金的份上，Voldement说继续就继续吧，但愿他不要进一步丢掉他的脑袋。  
这个位置按摩头部省力了很多，Voldement伸手把药膏放到了旁边的小桌子上，方便Severus拿去，自己舒舒服服地享受服务，和渴望的肉体在自己身上磨蹭。  
Severus作为一个合格的医药师，原本眼里只是一个病人。架不住这个病人腿长腰细脸俊，眼神还专注地盯着他看，而一旦分神看了他的眼睛，脑子里就只剩下他那双黑色的瞳孔和呼扇的睫毛，偶尔他眨动一下眼睛再看过来的瞬间简直是世界上最难以抵御地勾引。  
Severus不断地给自己做心理建设，如果自己没有失去引以为傲的智商，就应该明白他对面是个商业大佬，出了名的万花丛中过片草不沾身的典范案例，只有别人勾引他的份，他怎么会勾搭人呢，况且自己只是隶属于他公司的研究所的一名职工，穷且没有这位大佬本人美貌。  
可惜这位大佬完全不这么认为，Voldement表面上已经够淡定了，作为一个无论想要什么都会用实践去达成的行动主义者，他脑子里已经有多种方案把Severus吃干抹净，但是又被他自己一一划掉。这么可爱的小朋友要怎么下手呢。  
“Voldy，今天的按摩就到这里吧。”Severus的职业道德终于崩溃在了Voldement的眼神里，他想离开沙发，但是久跪的腿早已酸麻，贸然一动又瘫软回去，连带着他上半身倾向Voldement，小腹不可避免地贴上了Voldement的勃起的性器。  
“先生。”Severus嘴角抽搐，原来他的直觉没有问题，这位大佬脑子里确实在想些少儿不宜的内容。  
“如你所见，所以今天别走了。”Voldement轻笑了声，带着热气的词句吹入Severus的耳窝。  
“先生，如果你不介意，我想问问这两句话之间有什么因果关系？”  
Voldement张开嘴含住Severus的耳垂，灵巧的舌尖描绘着耳垂的形状，发出滋滋的水声。  
Severus被他舔弄的发抖，未经情欲的人儿愣在那，都忘了从Voldement身上离开。  
“现在呢。”Voldement放过他那红透的耳垂的时候，带着两分喘息的声音问他。说话的同时动手剥自己为他准备的黑色浴袍，少年穿黑色总是格外的好看。特别是此刻，最为诱人。  
“假设你知道自己正在做什么的话，你应该知道……”Severus的有些颤抖地声音强作镇定，想要终止Voldement的荒唐行径。  
“sev，我当然知道我在做什么。”Voldement卷起嘴角笑的模样简直直击人心，俏的让人恨不得什么都答应他，当这种笑染上情欲，简直是值得珍藏的世间珍宝，独让Severus一人领略，怎么能不惹的他心思动摇。  
Voldement的手一颗一颗剥开Severus浴袍的扣子，露出少年大片的胸膛，精瘦的腰部，再到……  
“够了。”Severus伸手想阻止Voldement，身体却享受着Voldement的温柔抚弄，推拒的力气都称不上欲拒还迎。  
Voldement作为一个行动派，则总是更愿意动手的，一路向下的手触碰到Severus半勃的性器，修长的手指隔着内裤弹了弹Severus。  
“小朋友，嘴上不老实啊。”Voldement笑的就像他平日最讨厌的老狐狸，同时坏心思地把手从Severus的身上拿开。  
Severus不满地动了动身子，这会儿腿麻也缓和了过来，Severus往后仰，企图起身离开Voldement的禁锢。  
反倒是蹭开了Voldement身上的浴袍，同样黑色系的浴袍更衬得Voldement常年不见光所知的苍白皮肤，令人惊艳。惊艳的Severus都愣了一秒。  
Voldement哪能放过这个机会，手臂回收把人压回自己身上。  
“感觉到了吗？我想和你做爱，其实你也想。”  
环绕在耳边的气音简直是魔鬼的呢喃，诱惑这Severus承认他对紧贴着的男人不并不是毫无感觉，做爱一词让他的身体不由自主的发热，透出诱人的红色。  
“只是做爱？”  
好在Severus理智尚存，还知道自己是趴在谁的身上，这个男人撩拨过多少名媛贵妇的心，他说做爱，哪来的爱。  
“不止做爱，和你不只是做爱。”  
但魔鬼不打算放弃到手的小信徒，Voldement就着紧贴的糟糕姿势，抱起Severus，向前两步把人丢在墨绿色的床单上，慢条斯理地解开最后两颗扣子。  
“答应我。”  
名为理智的弦在心悦的美人面前总是那么脆弱，Severus被蛊惑的不止今夕是何年，只是看着眼中唯一的人，机械地点头。  
“很好，我的乖孩子。”Voldement俯身轻吻Severus的唇，再掠过他的下巴，舔舐他的喉结，流连于他的乳首，触碰他腹部线条的沟壑。  
Severus的身体陷入墨绿的床，像上等的白玉放在展台，供给他唯一的主人赏玩。Voldement的欲望并非只是温柔的，他更习惯于掠夺，今晚的他已经足够克制。  
短暂地离开Severus的体温，Voldement从床头柜里摸出准备好的润滑液，单手解开了自己的腰带，任由墨色的浴袍滑落到地上。  
Severus看着Voldement赤裸的肉体，冒出最后一个带有职业道德的想法，Voldement太瘦了，或许自己该研究下怎么慢慢给他调理。  
当然这个想法维持不了多久，Voldement已经为了眼前的少年耗尽了平生最大的耐心，修长的手指搭上Severus内裤的边缘，毫不留情地剥下扔到一边。Severus还没意识到发生了什么的时候，Voldement的手指已经滑到了他的股缝，轻轻地打着圈。  
“要步入正题了。”  
Voldement再次俯身吻上Severus的嘴唇，趁着Severus没有防范，分开他柔软的唇瓣，舔舐过他的牙齿，直到Severus意乱情迷地自己放松牙关，抵住Voldement的舌头，纠缠，舔舐。  
Voldement的手也没闲着，沾满了润滑液，打着圈晕开他即将要进入的小穴，修长的手指在小穴翕张的时候滑入，刺激的本就理智崩溃的Severus，忍不住发抖。  
“开始了。”  
Voldement松开Severus的唇，沾满Severus唾液的嘴唇在Severus的眼神里翕张。他挺身进入了准备了良久的小穴，毫不抑制地发出声喟叹。Severus一瞬不瞬地盯着这个诱惑自己的魔鬼，被占满的状态甚至没让他感觉到太多痛感，只是难以形容地奇妙感觉，似是难以忍受却有有些隐秘地期待更多，Severus不堪忍受地把头搁在男人的颈窝，避开他炙热的眼神。  
“小朋友，我开始动了。”  
明明是贵族的措辞，优雅的语调，掺和上那么一点情欲的气音就变成了Severus听来色气无比的催情药，羞的他不知道如何是好。  
Voldement如他所说，开始缓缓地抽动性器，带着润滑液流到床上，被晃的到处倒是。  
“啊哈……”Severus在Voldement温柔地攻势下，化成了水，嘴唇翕张吐出意乱情迷的轻哼。  
“小朋友，你舒服了，下面到我了。”  
Voldement的声音再次响起在Severus的耳边，Severus茫然地看着Voldement，可爱的Voldement忍不住去亲吻她的鬓角。  
当然这不能让话已出口的Voldement改变主意，他的动作从暴风雨前的预兆，到真正的暴风雨。  
Voldement直起上半身，双手撑在Severus的身边，由着整个人的重量摆动下半身，重而快的撞击搅和着润活液变成泡沫，发出啪啪啪啪的声响。  
“唔，voldy，不能这样。”Severus被Voldement顶着在床单上摩擦，下意识地想往远了躲，被Voldement修长的手指插入散乱的墨色发丝里，把他定在原处。  
两人细细碎碎的喘息声和为一处，夜还长……


End file.
